The Whipping Boy
by Prophet-Mosey
Summary: A long time ago, in the time of kings and queens, there was a large city by the name of Ottery St. Catchpole. The Lady of the city has just given birth to a baby boy, and in the other side of the city, another baby was born into a poor family. Suddenly- a knock at the door. As the mother of the poor baby walked toward the door, she already knew who it was- (Full summary inside.)R&R
1. 1- Prolouge

**A/N- This is the first time I am writing a long story in, like, a year or something... I hope it works! Also, the first chapter is basically the summary, just not summarized. Now, the summary, as I promised:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A long time ago, in the time of kings and queens, there was a large city by the name of Ottery St. Catchpole. The Lady of the city has just given birth to a baby boy, and in the other side of the city, another baby was born into a poor family. Suddenly- a knock at the door. As the mother of the poor baby walked toward the door, she already knew who it is- It is who she dreaded the most...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Lord Malfoy?" a servants voice was heard through Nicholas Malfoy, the Lord of Ottery St. Catchpole.<br>"What?" Malfoy said angrily. The servants have pestered him all day about stupid and insignificant things. 'M'Lord, a visitor has come to see you.' 'Sir, your lunch is ready.' 'Lord, one of the houses has burned down, and all the residents are dead.' Couldn't they see that he had much more important things on his mind, such as his wife! They should-  
>"Lord, Lady Victoria has requested you at her side."<p>

Nicholas jumped and bolted out of the room and started running toward his wife's room, before remembering that his servants could see him. He must not look ridiculous in front of his servants, as they report everything to the King. He slowed down and after what seemed like hours, finally reached his wife's room.

"Victoria, is everything alright?" he asked, the second he entered her room.

"Yes, I just wanted you next to me while the baby comes." Victoria said calmly, though there was an edge to her voice.  
>"Of course, Victoria." Nicholas said and sat down next to her.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, another woman was giving birth to another baby, in a small wooden house.<p>

"Thomas, it's coming!" the woman, Katrina, said.  
>Thomas, her husband, ran into her room, panicked. "What do I do, what do I do?"<br>"Shut up, you are making me nervous! This isn't our first child, idiot, do what you did then!"  
>Thomas remembered, and started to push her stomach repeatedly.<p>

A few minutes later, a crying. bald, ugly, red creature was in Thomas' hands.

"I-I wanted to see it." Katrina said.

"Him." Thomas corrected, and handed him to his mother.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Katrina said weakly, and smiled.

"No, not really." Thomas said, and Katrina kicked him lightly. "-But I am sure he will be very handsome when he grows up!" Thomas said before Katrina could waste any more of her energy.  
>Katrina nodded and closed her eyes slowly, before falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaaa!" The baby's wails echoed in the Lady's room. Victoria was asleep. Nicholas couldn't understand how she didn't wake up yet, with their new baby screaming all over the place. Nicholas, not wanting his wife energy-depleted wife to wake up, called for one of the servants: "Cassius, take this baby to the nursery and sing him to sleep." Cassius, the servant, bowed slightly and took the baby to the nursery.<p>

A few hours later, Victoria woke up in her room, looked around, and saw that no one was in the room but her. She turned to her left and attempted to pull the rope and ring the bell, but found that she couldn't. She slowly stood up and walked slowly toward the door, until a servant walked by and saw her.

"Oh, my Lady, do you need Lord Nicholas?" he asked as he held her and helped her back to her room.  
>Victoria nodded, and said weakly: "Tell him to bring the baby too."<br>The servant nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later, Nicholas and the baby entered the room.

"Victoria!" Nicholas said and hugged his wife gently, so he won't accidentally hurt her.  
>"Nicholas." She said, a bit out-of-breath. "How long have I been sleeping?"<p>

Nicholas released his grip on his wife a bit, and answered: "Not a long time, only a few days."

"WHAT?!" Victoria screamed, and woke up the baby boy, who started wailing.

"Waaaaa!"

"It was a joke, darling, a joke." Nicholas said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Victoria looked at him, annoyed and said: "Now look what you've done. You've woken the baby!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"We have come to take him." said the man at the door. A carriage could be seen behind him.<p>

"Please, let us keep him for a few years!" Katrina begged. "Let him know his parents!" The man shook his head. "You'll get weekly visits anyway. Besides, it's better for him if he gets used to being a whipping boy as soon as possible. Well, we need to get back to the Lord's Manor in an hour, with the baby. So give him to us or we'll have to take him by force."

Katrina nodded slowly and backed away. "Of course sir, I apologise. Wait here so I will give him to you." Katrina walked away to her husband and whispered in his ear: "The Lord's men are here? What do we do?"  
>Nicholas thought for a moment, and said: "You take him and run. I'll hold them off." Katrina opened her mouth to protest, but then came a voice from the door: "What's going on over there?"<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on over there?" the man said and entered the small wooden house. He heard no reply at first, but a few seconds later, he heard a door creak and someone running. He started running toward the noise, but then a door was smacked in his face, breaking his nose. As he staggered backwards, Thomas jumped out from behind the door and smacked the man with the flat sife of a rather rusty sword, knocking the man out instantly. Thomas looked at the sword in his hand, then at the pool of blood coming out from the man's nose, and then ran after his wife and son.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is taking him so long?" asked one of the bodyguards, standing outside of the house next to the carriage.<p>

The other bodyguard shrugged. "I don't know, probab- Hey, look!" He pointed at a young woman running away from the house. Just then, a thud was heard from inside the house. They both looked at the house.

"You go after the woman, I'll go check whats going on over there." One of the bodyguards said and nodded towards the house. The other bodyguard nodded and ran toward the woman, and the first one entered the house, his sword out.

"Who's there?"  
>No reply.<p>

The bodyguard walked in and scouted the house. When he reached the small living room, where the man, who was their captain, he stepped on something solid, and a sickening crack was heard. The bodyguard looked down, surprised and saw his captain. The bodyguard woke him up immediately.  
>"Those bastards ran away with the baby!" The captain said immediately after waking up. "Get him!" The bodyguard nodded and started running to where he saw the woman last, and saw another person, a young man, running with his own sword to help the woman.<p>

The bodyguard threw his sword at the man, hitting his leg. The man collapsed and grabbed his leg, blood gushing out of it. The bodyguard ran to the person and grabbed his sword and kept to the woman. The other bodyguard has already caught her.

They took both people to the captain, who already went to the carriage.

"You're coming with us."

* * *

><p>"Sir, Thomas Weasley and his wife and son are here."<p>

Nicholas nodded. "Ah, Manfred's son? I am coming." Nicholas said.

The servant entered the room, put Nicholas' robes on. Nicholas left the room, and the servant followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Ah, what do we have here?" Nicholas said, seated in his chair in front of 6 people: 3 of his own, and the 3 Weasleys. Katrina and Thomas were each tied to a chair.<p>

The captain of the 3 bodyguards said: "They-"

"Silence!" Nicholas said and raised his hand. "Now, Thomas, you were saying?"

Thomas glared at him for a few seconds, then said: "You sent your people six years before what the agreement stated!"  
>"Ah, yes, I remember. The deal stated that I get your son as soon as mine starts his education, which, until recently, began at the age of six." Nicholas said, grinning evilly.<p>

"What do you mean, 'until recently?'" Katrina blurted out, and then covered her mouth, surprised. It was disrespectful for a woman to interrupt a man. Fortunately, Nicholas didn't seem to care.

"Oh, didn't you hear? The King made it necessary to teach children to detect magic as soon as they know how to talk!"

Thomas looked skeptic. "And you are saying that your baby can already speak in English? He was born a few hours ago!"

The Lord nodded and asked for his son, and one of the servants gave the baby to his father. Lord Nicholas put his son on his lap. "Cygnus, how are you today?" The baby looked at his father, blinked and said: "I em tayed!" "Nicholas patted his son and looked at Thomas, who was looking at them both, surprised.

"See?" Nicholas said, smirking. He looked at Cassius, the head servant. "Give me the baby." Cassius bowed and went to retrieve the baby for the Lord. Nicholas was about to send both of the baby's parents away before he remembered something.

"Katrina, I value your motherly love for your son, so I shall grant you the right to name him. What shall you call him?"

Katrina looked at the Lord of Ottery St. Catchpole, surprised. He was not know for his empathy, quite the opposite.

"I shall name him Frederick."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the intro! I apologise if anything in this chapter (And in the story) will be historically un<strong>**accurate. Also, the chapters will (probably) be longer from now on, no promises though, as it takes me a long time to write anything longer than 850 words D:**

**Please review! I love it when you do! (Not that it happens that often... So I only love you half the time... Just kidding! I love you all! But I love you even more when you review!**

**Another thing: I know Ottery St. Catchpole isn't a big city in the series, but back then it was. I already have planned out most of the storyline.**

**Frederick means peace, power, ruler. I took it from Fred Weasley, his descendant, and I only knew the meaning of the name afterwards,**

**Also, to those of you who don't know what a whipping boy is **(99% of the world xD) ,**here's what I got from Wikipedia:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A whipping boy was a young boy who was assigned to a young prince and was punished when the prince misbehaved or fell behind in his schooling. Whipping boys were established in the English court during the monarchies of the 15th century and 16th centuries. They were created because of the idea of the divine right of kings, which stated that kings were appointed by God, and implied that no one but the king was worthy of punishing the king's son. Since the king was rarely around to punish his son when necessary, tutors to the young prince found it extremely difficult to enforce rules or learning.<strong>_

_**Whipping boys were generally of high status, and were educated with the prince from birth. Because the prince and whipping boy grew up together they usually formed a strong emotional bond, especially since the prince usually did not have playmates as other children would have had. The strong bond that developed between a prince and his whipping boy dramatically increased the effectiveness of using a whipping boy as a form of punishment for a prince. The idea of the whipping boys was that seeing a friend being whipped or beaten for something that he had done wrong would be likely to ensure that the prince would not make the same mistake again.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know that Nicholas Malfoy isn't the king, so just replace every time the word 'king' is mentioned with 'lord'.<strong>


	2. 2- Pain and Promises

**A/N- This is the firt chapter of The Whipping Boy. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1- Pain and<strong>** Promises**

"Frederick, are you coming? We need to start walking to Binns, the wizard! We have that test today, remember?" Cygnus said.  
>Frederick jumped from his bed.<br>"Oh, I forgot about it!" Six year old Frederick said and changed into his robes as fast as he could, and Cygnus laughed.  
>A few minutes later, they were in the corridors of the manor, and Cygnus was still laughing.<br>"It's not funny!" Frederick said, annoyed.  
>"You should have seen your face!" Cygnus said, still laughing.<br>"I didn't laugh when you slipped and fell face first into your pumpkin juice, and it was a lot funnier!" Frederick said.  
>"Touché." Cygnus said and stuck his tongue out.<br>Cygnus kicked a small pebble at Frederick, but missed, and hit a servant instead.  
>Frederick stayed to apologize in Cygnus' name, but Cygnus kept walking.<br>Frederick ran after Cygnus to keep up with him.  
>"What took you so long?" Cygnus asked.<br>Frederick punched Cygnus' shoulder lightly. "I was apologizing. You should learn to do that."  
>Cygnus shrugged. "They are just servants, and they can't do anything about it anyway."<br>Frederick frowned. "So? There is this thing called 'manners'. Use them. Also, they can report it to Father."  
>Cygnus put his hand on his forehead. "Oh, I forgot!"<p>

A few minutes later, they finally reached the classroom.  
>"You are late. Again." Binns, the only wizard in the city and their teacher, said angrily.<br>Cygnus glanced at the new mechanical clock.  
>"We're only late by 10 minutes!" Cygnus said.<br>Binns looked at the boys, angrily and said: "Shut up! Let's get this over with!"

* * *

><p>Precisely 36 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.<p>

Binns sighed and said: "Come in!"

The door was opened, and Cassius, the head servant, was seen.  
>"Lord Nicholas has called for you, Cygnus. You too, Frederick." Cassius said.<br>Cygnus jumped up and exited the room, and Frederick followed.  
>Cassius led the two children to Nicholas' room, and bowed as they entered the room.<br>"Sir, here they are." Cassius said, bowed and left.  
>"Ah, Cygnus, Frederick. I have some good news." Lord Nicholas said and looked at them. "Sit."<br>They both sat, and Cygnus blurted out: "What's the good news?"  
>Nicholas smirked.<br>"It is time for your punishment, Cygnus, for two things. You have injured a servant and you were late to class. Fortunately for you, you aren't receiving any physical punishment, as Frederick here- He is your whipping boy."  
>Frederick paled, not knowing what a whipping boy is, but not liking the sound of it.<br>"What is a whipping boy?" Cygnus asked.  
>"Ah, whipping boys are the ones who get the punishment in your stead, if I am not here. I am the only one allowed to hit you."<br>"But isn't Fred my brother! How do you do that thing to him?" Cygnus asked, angrily.  
>"No. He is simply an adopted boy, who is raised for this purpose. Every time you do something wrong, he gets the punishment."<br>Frederick frowned sadly, but said nothing.  
>Cygnus looked at his brother- It doesn't matter what his father thinks, he is his brother- and frowned. As he turned back to his father, he said: "But, now that you are here, he doesn't get punished, right?"<br>"Ah, normally you'll get punished, but Frederick needs to get used to it." Nicholas said and turned to Frederick.  
>"Frederick, that'll be 1 whip for everything Cygnus did, and another one for punching my son."<br>Frederick bowed and stepped forward. Nicholas took out a whip and turned Frederick so his back was pointing at Nicholas.  
>"One." Nicholas said, and whipped Frederick for the first time, making Frederick fall.<br>"Get up!" Nicholas said, and the six year old kid did as he was told.  
>"Two." Nicholas said, making the boy fall again.<br>Nicholas pulled Frederick by his ear and made him stand.  
>"Last one. Three!" Nicholas said, and whipped Frederick extra hard, so Cygnus will learn his lesson.<br>Frederick fell down and fainted.  
>"Cassius!" Nicholas said, and the servant immediately entered and took Frederick and the crying Cygnus to their room.<p>

* * *

><p>3 hours and 6 minutes later, Cassius got up from the corner of Frederick's bed. He was sitting there for hours, waiting for Frederick to wake up so he could apologise, but Frederick was still unconcious. Cygnus left the room, planning to return after dinner to check on him.<p>

Frederick woke up just in time to see a door close in front of him. He looked around and realised that he is in his room. Frederick layed down as he was a bit tired, even after so many hours of unconsciousness, and suddenly felt his back burn. He jumped to a sitting position, surprised, and touched his back lightly with his fingers, feeling the burn again. Then he remembered- He was a 'whipping boy', Cygnus got himself into trouble and Frederick got punished for it. Apparently, it's going to be like this until the day Lord Nicholas dies, and Cygnus replaces him. This was so unfair. Cygnus should at least come and apologise!

Cygnus was already at the dining room,but he wasn't hungry. After a few minutes of not eating and looking sadly at Frederick's empty chair, Cygnus asked to be excused and left the dining room.

Frederick stood up slowly and walked to the door. He was hungry, he wanted to eat, and it was dinner time.

Suddenly, a knock on the door.  
>"Frederick? You awake?" Cygnus' voice said from the door.<br>Frederick looked at the door. "Cygnus?" He replied.  
>"Yea, it's me." Cygnus said, and Frederick allowed him to come in.<p>

Cygnus opend the door and immediately started apologising.  
>"Frederick, I'm so sorry! If I knew I wouldn't have done anything! You didn't do anything! It's all my fault! I-"<br>"Yes, I know it's your fault, and you're forgiven on one condition." Frederick cut him off, as Cygnus was giving him a headache. He really wouldn't care less if Cygnus went on and on saying how it's his fault, as it was true.  
>"Really?" Cygnus said, smiling.<br>"You need to promise to at least try not to get in trouble." Frederick said, and Cygnus nodded.

"Promise?" Frederick asked, and Cygnus nodded again.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Updated here:<p>

* * *

><p>"Master Godric?" a small house-elf by the name of Quiggy said as she Apparated into Godric's quarters.<p>

"What did you learn? Anything important?" Godric Gryffindor, a powerful man well-known for his bravery and for his magical prowess, said.

Quiggly nodded: "Sir Binns told Quiggy and Junji that Nicholas Malfoy summoned both children to his room, so Quiggy suspected Nicholas was telling Frederick and Cygnus that Frederick was a whipping boy, and Quiggy was right, Sir. Then Nicholas punished Frederick, Sir." Quiggy bowed.

Godric shook his head. "I have more important things to do than scout the two boys, even if they are the only Muggleborn wizards we know of. Salazar, you were right, building the school is more important than these two kids."

Salazar Slytherin, Godric's less known but still famous friend, sighed. "Now that you have been proven wrong, does that mean we can continue building the school? Helga has already built both greenhouses, Rowena and Cornfoot already planned out the library, which we would have completed already, if not for this ridiculous idea of yours to stalk those two Mud- Muggleborns!" He corrected himself just in time.

Godric sighed, not noticing Salazar's mistake, and the two friends returned to build the library.

* * *

><p>Updated here:<p>

* * *

><p>Rowena Ravenclaw was going through the book list for each year for the school, when Helga Hufflepuff, her best friend, sat down in front of her.<p>

"Rowena." Helga said her name to get her attention.  
>"Hmm?" Rowena said and looked up from her parchment.<br>"Have the boys told you yet? Godric has finally stopped looking after those two Muggleborn wizards."  
>"You do realise, that Divination is completely ridiculous and that only 1 prophecy out of Delilah Trelawney`s 36 predictions acually came out to be true?" Rowena said. She never was a big fan of Divination.<br>"There were rumors about a criminal that wielded two wands..." Helga responded.  
>"Since when do I believe in rumors?" Rowena said. "You know what? Say there is a bi-wanded criminal on the loose, still only 2 out of 36 predictions ended up being true. Not a very encouraging number."<br>Helga threw her hands up in defeat and said: "Anyway, what I came here to say was; Now that Godric and Salazar have stopped spying on the two, they finally started building the library!  
>Rowena looked at Helga, shocked.<p>

"What do you mean, 'started'?! They haven't even started yet?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It's discouraging to only get 42 views and no reviews on something you spent 3-5 hours on...<strong>

**Also, from now on, when I update a chapter and add new stuff, Ill do this:**

* * *

><p>Updated here:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>from when I begin adding.<strong>


	3. 3- New Discoveries

**A/N- Thank you, TheNorwegianAuthor, for betaing this chapter.  
><strong>**Also, I just read a bit in the Harry Potter Wiki, and found out that only Rowena and an architect planned how Hogwarts looked like, so I changed last chapter a bit. I'm trying to make this story as close to canon as possible.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: New Discoveries-<span>**

_Two years later..._

"What?!" Lord Nicholas shouted at Cassius, his servant. He didn't care at all about Cygnus' injuries. "There is absolutely no way that(Space)- that my son is a wizard! I will not allow it! My own son - a wizard."  
>Cassius looked at Nicholas, unfazed, and said: "The King is coming here tommorow, I suggest that he either receive a license now, or-"<br>"Or I could beat it out of him! I am going to beat out every drop of magic he has! I will not allow my son to be one of them! Bring him to me immediately!"

"Yes, Cassius?" Binns said as he opened the door to the classroom, where Frederick and Cygnus sat.  
>"Lord Nicholas has summoned Cygnus." Cassius reported.<br>Binns nodded to Cygnus, Cygnus got up, left, and Cassius followed him.

Binns looked at Frederick and said as soon as the door closed: "You should follow him. He is proobably getting a beating for being a wizard, you should know what Nicholas is going to do to you when he finds out that you also are a wizard."  
>Frederick nodded and left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't supposed to happen. Everything would be okay if not for one, small pebble.<em>  
><em>Cygnus and Frederick were walking together on Stoatshead Avenue, the most busy place in Ottery - People were everywhere, doing everything. Some were shopping, some were working and some, like Frederick and Cygnus, were just out to have fun.<em>

_As Cygnus and Frederick were admiring the place for the first time, Cygnus suddenly slipped on a small pebble and landed on a woman, both her and Cygnus falling down._  
><em>Suddenly, a huge man with biceps the size of the Malfoy Manor ran over to them and helped the woman up. Then he turned to Cygnus: "What do you think you're doing, falling into my lady! I'll teach you a lesson, bastard!"<em>

_The man lifted his hand and threw it at Cygnus, but Frederick blocked it with his hand, and it broke instantly. The man threw Frederick to the side, and punched Cygnus in the face. He then took out a small shiny item and plunged it into Cygnus. Cygnus looked down at the man's hand and saw a dagger in his hand going into his own body._  
><em>He heard a faint voice calling his name, but suddenly, just as he was about to faint, the knife flew out of Cygnus and stabbed the man's leg, before exploding inside the man's leg.<em>

* * *

><p>When Cygnus woke up, he was already back at the Manor. Frederick told him that he was a wizard. Apparently, all of his wounds healed almost completely on the way back!<p>

He couldn't be a wizard - he'll get executed, unless his dad kills him first!

And now his dad was going to kill him. He didn't even dare try to run away.

When they finally got to his father's room, Cygnus entered and Cassius returned to the servants quarters.

"I can't believe it. My son - a wizard... I expected more from you." Nicholas said and took out his whip.  
>"Dad! It's not my fault! I didn't do anything!" Cygnus said, panicking as he saw the whip.<br>"Don't worry, after this you will either not be a wizard anymore, or not my son." Nicholas said, frowned and the cracked the whip on Cygnus' body without warning him.

Frederick couldn't see any of this, but he could hear everything as the door wasn't completely closed. After a few minutes of hearing Cygnus' crying and the whip cracking, he heard something unexpected: "Cygnus, unfortunately it is not working. You are still a wizard. I have to do this." Nicholas' voice said.

Frederick ran as fast as he could to Binns, who fortunately wasn't that far away.  
>"Binns, I think he's going to kill him!" Frederick said.<p>

"What?! Follow me!" Binns said and ran to Nicholas' room, his wand out.  
>It was the first time Frederick had ever seen Binns' wand. It was brown and about 10 inches long.<p>

When they reached Nicholas' room, Binns pointed his wand at the door and said: "Confringo!" making the door explode.

They entered the room and saw Nicholas and Cygnus. Cygnus was unconcious and dangerously close to an open window.

"Give me the boy." Binns said, his wand pointing at Nicholas.

"I thought you said the door was magic-proof?" Nicholas said, and pushed Cygnus toward Binns, and Cygnus fell.

"I lied." Binns answered simply, and said: "Stupefy!" making Nicholas faint.  
>"What did you do?" Frederick asked as Binns awakened Cygnus.<br>"Nothing serious, he'll wake up in a few hours. Enough time for us to escape."  
>"Es-escape?" Cygnus said. He had just woken up.<br>"Cygnus!" Frederick said and hugged him.  
>"Yes. You are both wizards, and once your father wakes up he'll order his guards to capture us, and probably execute you and I, Cygnus." Binns said.<br>Cygnus fainted again.  
>"Where are you taking us?" Frederick asked.<br>"To the nearest safe place for wizards. It's called Hogwarts. I'll tell you more on the way."

* * *

><p>As Binns and the others exited the building, Binns looked around and saw a coachman on a horse. He pointed his wand at the man and said: "Imperio!"<br>The man turned around and nodded at Binns, who then procceeded to running into the carriage with Cygnus Leveitated next to him, and Frederick followed.

"Okay, what's Hogwarts?" Frederick asked once they were all in the carriage, which started moving.  
>"Cygnus should also hear all of this. Reenervate!" He said, pointing his wand at Cygnus.<br>Cygnus opened his eyes slowly, and Frederick said impatiently: "Great, now that Cygnus is finally awake, what's Hogwarts?"  
>"It is a Wizarding School that still hasn't been completed. Until it is fully built, it's just a place where no Non-Magical, or Muggles as we call them, can find us." Binns said.<br>Frederick and Cygnus nodded, and then Binns remembered something. He pointed his wand out of the door and said: "Expecto Patronum!"  
>From what Frederick saw through the window, the only thing that came out was white mist, and then he turned back to Binns.<br>"What was that?" Cygnus asked.  
>"I sent a message to one of my friends who are building the school. I'm not really good at that spell, so all it'll ever be is white mist. More talented wizards can create animals from the smoke." Binns said. "You should both go to sleep. You had a long day."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just so you know-**

**Statute of Secrecy was only established in 1692, 5-6 centuries after this takes place.**  
><strong>The Unforgivables were only made Unforgivable in 1717, 6-7 centuries after this takes place. It is unknown if they were illegal before that, in this story they are, but as no one that knew it was illegal was around when Binns cast the Imperius Curse, he could use it.<strong>  
><strong>Nicholas and Victoria Malfoy will probably still be a part of the story, I haven't decided yet.<strong>  
><strong>I'll really appreciate if you review this! If you want to ask any questions, review them. I'll answer in the next chapter, and if you have an account, I'll also PM the answer to you.<strong>


	4. 4- The Wizard Soldier

**A/N- Big thanks to TheNorwegianAuthor and iiAliceii for reviewing! Also, another big thanks to **TheNorwegianAuthor for betaing both this and the previous chapter!****  
><strong>**

****Also, sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is about two times larger than what I am used to... I hope you enjoy it!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4- The Wizard Soldier<strong>

A few hours later, both Cygnus and Frederick were awake.  
>"When will we get there?" Frederick asked for the millionth time.<br>"We're supposed to be at Hogwarts in about half an hour." Binns replied.  
>Frederick groaned. "I don't <em>want<em> to wait another half an hour! We've been here for hours!"  
>"You know, other wizards with non-magical parents take two days to come here. So-"<br>"I don't care about other wizards with non-magical parents! Can't you use magic to make us get there instantly?" Frederick cut him off.  
>"Absolutely not. I will not risk it." Binns said.<br>Before Frederick could reply, an arrow tore through the carriage, nearly missing Binns ear. Binns pushed both kids to the floor.  
>"Stay there." he said and jumped out of the carriage.<br>Cygnus looked out of the hole in the carriage out of curiosity, and saw about a dozen of soldiers, all of them wearing the Malfoy Crest. He even recognized one of them- Cedric was one of the best soldiers, he always got the job done, and somehow, even though the jobs Nicholas Malfoy gave him were cruel, the whole city of Ottery St Catchpole knew him and loved him.

"Frederick, you got to see this!" Cygnus whispered and turned back at his friend. "He is using magic!"  
>Frederic pushed Cygnus out of the way and looked through the hole himself.<br>Frederick gasped, and then one of the soldiers turned to the carriage.

"Someone's there!" The soldier said, and then Binns shot a red light at him.  
>"Another wizard, traitor?" Cedric asked Binns.<br>Binns shook his head and pointed his wand at Cedric: "Yesis! Wizardis Theris! Savis!"  
>Nothing shot out of his wand, and Cedric nodded. He took his sword and smacked the soldier closest to him on the head, making him faint.<br>None of the soldiers saw this, as they were fighting Binns. Cedric ran to the carriage an entered it.  
>"Don't worry, I am a wizard too. We're getting out of here." Cedric whispered something and pointed is sword at his shield. The coachman has dissapeared.<br>"Everyone grab onto this as good as you can!" he said, and the two boys grabbed onto it.

Suddenly, Cygnus felt something like a hook grabbing his belly button and then all three of them were spinning.  
>After a few seconds, Cygnus felt something hard slam into him, and tasted dirt in his mouth, and he saw Frederick slam onto the ground in front of him. A few seconds later he saw Cedric walking on the air and landing softly on the ground.<br>He lifted both of them up and said: "We're here."  
>Cygnus looked around and saw nothing but a huge forest behind him, and a rather big lake in front of him. A big rock was in the lake and a mermaid was seen on it.<br>"That's it?" Cygnus asked, trying to hide his disappointment.  
>"They haven't finished planning yet, I expect it to be completed sometime next year." Cedric said. "Until it's done, we'll be staying at a friend of mine's place. He's a member of the Wizard's Council- the governing body of the wizarding community in Great Britain."<br>Cygnus and Frederick both nodded, and Frederick spoke for the first time since they left the carriage.  
>"When do we get there?"<br>"We'll be there in about an hour if we fly." Cedric said.  
>"Fly? How?" Cygnus asked.<br>"You'll see." Cedric grinned, took out some meat from his pocket and whistled.

Nothing happened.

"What's there to see?" Cygnus asked.  
>Cedric grinned and pointed at the forest. "Look closely."<p>

Cygnus squinted and saw a small white dot running toward them.  
>"What's that?" he said.<p>

"You'll see." Cedric said again.

When the white dot was near enough so he could see what it was, he saw the most beatiful thing in the world- A four legged eagle with shining brown feathers was running towards them. After a few seconds it started flapping its wings and his legs slowly left the ground.

As it soared toward them, Cedric held the meat up in front of him and the creature grabbed it from his hand and landed on the ground.  
>"Hey Beeky!" Cedric said and hugged the eagles neck.<p>

"You named it- whatever hat thing is- Beeky?" Cygnus asked.  
>"Its called a hippogriff, and don't judge me, I was six!" Cedric said and huffed. "We should start flying, so we'll get there before dark."<br>"I thought you said it will take half an hour to get there?" Frederick said.  
>"You never know."<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, a Patronus!" Helga said as she looked out of the window of the founder's house. "I wonder who sent it."<p>

Rowena looked out of the window and shrugged. "Probably Cuthbert, he's the only one I know that knows how to cast it, but not good enough to make a corporeal one."

Helga ran to the door and pened it. "Rowena, are you coming? It might be important!"  
>Rowena sighed and walked out of the door toward the Patronus.<p>

When they reached the Patronus, they started to hear Cuthbert Binns' voice in their head.

"The two Muggleborns and I are on our way to Wulfric's place."

Helga turned to Rowena and said: "We must tell them, now!"  
>Rowena rolled her eyes and said: "It's just a couple of Muggleborns. No big deal."<br>"Well, yes, but they are our first Muggleborn students!" Helga replied.  
>"Ugh, fine. Lets go tell the boys."<p>

* * *

><p>The 'boys', as Rowena called them, acted exactly as Rowena expected.<p>

"I don't see what's the problem with teaching Muggleborns too!" Godric said for the tenth time.  
>"Well, I don't know, maybe because <em>they could be spies for the Muggles<em>!" He didn't say it as if it was a question.  
>"Could be. The four of us alone can easily either make the Muggles run away, or escape."<br>"That may be true, but what happens when there are a hundred students? The first years will barely be able to Levitate a feather!" Salazar said angrily. Contrary to popular belief, he did not hate Muggleborns, at least not because they were Muggle wizards. He hated them for a rather different reason.

_"Sal, I'm bored! Let's go play Creaothceann!" Godric, then 11 years old, said to Salazar in the first-year common room of Evan's School of Magical Education, or ESME.  
>"I'm sorry, Godric, but I rather not break my skull. It's rather annoying and painful."<br>"Well, then lets play...I don't know, Shuntbumps?" Godric said.  
>"No!" Salazar replied.<br>"Why not?" Godric asked.  
>"Look, I really need to finish this essay, so will you please be quiet? It's hard enough to do this thing without you talking." Salazar said angrily.<br>_

_As soon as Salazar stopped talking, a student of about 15 ran into the common room.  
>"Everyone, take your wands out and get ready to defend yourselves! Muggles are attacking!"<br>The second the words came out of the 5th year's mouth, everyone started shouting.  
>"What? How?!" Salazar asked Godric.<br>"I don't know, where's Victor? We need to find him!" Godric shouted.  
>Salazar looked around and pushed people, yet to no avail. Victor was no where to be seen. <em>

_Suddenly, a dozen of Muggle soldiers kicked the door down and entered the first year common room. They had Victor's family crest on it.  
>"What?! Godric! Godric! It's Victor! He betrayed us!" Salazar shouted.<br>"Sal, look out! Behind you!" Godric shouted.  
><em>

_As Salazar turned around, he saw a red light flying toward him and then he fainted._

* * *

><p>"Look, Salazar, I know that Victor betrayed us, but you can't judge all of the Muggleborns by the actions of one traitor!" Godric said, as he knew what Salazar was thinking of.<br>As soon as Salazar opened his mouth, Helga cut him off.  
>"I have an idea! I suggest two solutions- Either we limit the amount of Muggleborns students, or we split up into four groups, one of us for each group, and the group founder picks which students to put in hisher group." "Each group will sleep at different places! Happy now?" Helga added as Salazar opened his mouth.  
>Salazar nodded, and then Helga clapped. "All in favor of the limit option, raise your hands."<br>Only one hand was raised.  
>"All in favor of the groups option, raise your hands."<br>Four hands were in the air.  
>"What happened, Salazar, voted twice?" Rowena asked.<br>"I think both are good ideas." Salazar replied, and shrugged.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the window. They all turned to it and saw a big owl with gold and brown feathers.

"It's Avery's owl! The Muggleborns must have arrived." Rowena said.  
>Salazar rolled his eyes. "Oh, great."<p>

Godric opened the window as he was closest to it, the owl flew in and dropped a piece of parchment on the table and Salazar grabbed it.

"How in Merlin's name am I supposed to read this wretched writing? It's even worse than yours, Godric!" Salazar exclaimed, frustrated.  
>"What? If I recall correctly, didn't he have understandable, if not beatiful writing?" Rowena asked.<br>"It doesn't matter how is handwriting looks like, just read the wretched thing!" Godric said.  
>Salazar nodded and pointed his wand at the parchment and said: "Recito."<br>A few seconds later, in which all of the four founders heard the letter being read to them, Rowena said in a surprised tone: "What?!"  
>"I don't know why you are so surprised, Cuthbert was never a strong wizard." Salazar said. "Why we even hired him, I am not sure."<br>"It was because he was the closest and safest option. The kids couldn't have ever escaped the castle with outside help." Helga said.

Godric summoned his dress robes with his wands and put it on. "Are you coming? Avery doesn't appreciate people being late."

* * *

><p><em>About ten minutes earlier...<em>

"Hold on as hard as you can!" Cedric said, and then Beeky the hippogriff pointed his beak at the ground and fllew toward it.  
>Frederick, who was holding on Cedric, turned around to Cygnus and saw that his face was becoming green.<br>Frederick turned back to Cedric and looked down. They were losing speed and flying closer and closer to the ground. A big house, though not as big as the Malfoy Manor, was in front of them.  
>As Beeky was landing, Cygnus hopped of him and vomited.<br>Cedric just laughed and pointed his wand at the pile of vomit, and it dissapeared.  
>"Ah, Cedric, we haven't met in such a long time!" a voice said behind them, and they all turned around.<br>"Avery. Hello." Cedric said and frowned.  
>Avery knelt so he could be at eye level with the two children.<br>"And who are these young boys?" Avery asked.  
>Cygnus stepped forward and grinned, as this was their first conversation with a wizard! Well, excluding Cedric and Binns, but this was different.<p>

"I'm Cygnus" he said, and pointed at himself. "And this is Frederick." he said and pointed at Frederick, who smiled at Avery.  
>"Nice to meet you, call me Avery." he said, and shook both children hands. "Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **

**Recito- (Read aloud) This spell causes every person the caster allows to hear the written piece the spell is being casted on being read to them by the caster's voice, despite the caster not saying anything. If one of of the people allowed to hear the written piece (including the caster) speaks, the spell is broken.**

**I'll try to make every chapter from now on longer (About this size), but no promises.**

**Review, and you are welcome to PM me any questions.**


End file.
